Heretofore, the problem imposed by scattered body waste residuals of dogs, cats, or the like on outdoor and indoor areas of public places in urban centers has not yet been solved. Thereby, sidewalks, curbs, alleyways, parks, lawns and yards are constantly soiled with these residuals, making life miserable for pedestrians, who inadvertently step on the stuff, and for neighbours who find feces on their shrubbery and yards, besides constituting a health hazard, as well as a disgusting sight.
In addition, there are indoor public places which might be subject to the same problem, such as restaurants in countries where pets are allowed inside, or stores, or in the lobbies, elevators or corridors of apartment buildings and hotels, as well as in airport terminals, bus terminals, railroad stations or the like, where dogs are allowed to enter on a leash, also the same problem is encountered when traveling with a dog loose in a car.
Furthermore, in laboratory situations, during diverse operations involving the use of mammals or the like the facilities might also be subject to the same problem. Thus, the problem of scattered residuals of body wastes of dogs, cats, or the like, on public places, has not yet been solved and the usual way for dog owners to approach the problem is taking dogs to the curb to relieve themselves or to pick up the stool with a scooper and then drop the stool over the curb, in spite of cities's laws against this custom, for ecological reasons as well as for cleanliness. Another way of dealing with the problem is to remove the stool with a scooper and to dispose of it in the house. This approach constitutes a nuisance for the owner who has to carry the feces and, in most cases, the cleaning is not carried out leaving the residuals of solid body wastes untouched with the result of soiled urban centers.
Another way to approach the problem in some cities is to impose fines on the owners of dogs which foul the pavement. This approach represents an extra expenditure for the owner and above all soiling will keep recurring.
On the other hand, when the same problem is encountered inside the house, the furniture, the rugs, the floor, etc. are soiled and quite often ruined with urine puddles and stool, and the usual ways of dealing with the problem inside the house is by training dogs, cats or the like to perform their bodily function at a predetermined place on a paper or in a litter box. The disadvantage of this approach is that the toilet training on paper at a predetermined place or in a litter box could be a nuisance requiring the time and the attention of the owner at all times, and more often than not without good results, thus adding to the need of constant cleaning , the cost of ruined rugs, upholstery and the like, and the buying of stain removers, deodorizers, or the like. In addition, litter boxes for cats or existing toilets for dogs which do not require training still have the inconvenience that they take up space, thus reducing the available space in the house, and also that they need repeated cleanings, besides not being a good sight to have around.
Another way of overcoming this problem inside the house in reference to cats is by making cats share the same bathroom facilities used by humans. The disadvantage of this approach is that it might constitute a health hazard by itself besides being psychologically rejected by some people. On the other hand, the use of the garden by dogs, cats or the like to defecate and urinate requires repeated cleaning of the gardens, and in addition, shrubs could be ruined since repeated wetting with urine will kill plants. Therefore, the lack of a solution to the problem in reference to a public places in urban centers and the disadvantages of the abovementioned approaches inside the house, prove the need for new means of solving this problem by preventing the soiling in the first place.
Furthermore, the few known devices which have been proposed to collect the waste products and for disposing the same, have been impractical or ineffective, generally cumbersome and uncomfortable and have interfered with the bodily movements of the animal and particularly with the natural movements of the tail. In addition, the receptacles placed under the tail are ineffective in preventing leakage of wastes outside the receptacle which can be easily displaced with the movements of the tail.
The present invention provides the means to overcome the foregoing problem and to avoid the aforementioned disadvantages of the abovementioned approaches, offering novel means for preventing the soiling with body wastes residuals of outdoor and indoor areas of public places in urban centers, as well as in the house, laboratory facilities or the like, by providing a new garment to be worn on the body by dogs, cats, mammals or the like, with pouches to receive and retain the discharge of their solid and fluid body wastes respectively, thereby eliminating the problem imposed by scattered body wastes residuals of dogs , cats, mammals or the like, on the abovementioned outdoor and indoor public places in urban centers, as well as in the house or in laboratory facilities. The present invention also provides advantageous novel ways over the aforementioned usual ways, to dispose of body wastes residuals in a neat and clean manner, in addition to saving owners unwanted outing in bad weather and keeping precise hours in which dogs, cats or the like should relieve themselves, i.e. for dogs three or four times a day to defecate after feeding and 10 to 12 times a day to urinate (early in the morning and after each nap), and for cats, also after each feeding, by providing a garment to be worn inside the house as well as outside, at any time of the day or night, with pouches to receive and retain solid and fluid body wastes respectively, thus freeing the owners of dogs, cats, or the like, from being worried about the soiling of their house and valuable and of keeping tiresome time schedules. Another advantage of the present invention is that toilet training is no more needed when using the garment which could be applied all day long or only after feeding or when necessary to be worn inside the house as well as outside. If desired, dogs, cats, or the like, could also be taught, as in any regular training, to associate the use of the garment with relieving themselves by using for example scents or by any other well known methods of training, in which case dogs, cats or the like will relieve themselves only when wearing the garment.